My hidden shame
by chatterbox45
Summary: Kowalski finally admits his feelings for his beloved but he doesn't take it well i apologize if this might offend anyone
1. Rejection

_"Aron? I-I love you I know you hate people like me but we've been friends since we were hatch lings can't see past the small detail?"_

"_No Kowalski you disgust me I feel so betrayed we did so much together and you kept this from me and call me skipper only my true friends can call me Aron you got that!" _

"_yes sir"_

"_now go into your lab and don't come out until you "fix" yourself"_

"_yes sir"_

"_good we don't need any fags in this unit"_

_Kowalski then stepped into his lab this then began his spiral into denial, depression, and insanity._

Kowalski sat in his lab he was silent he regretted his confrontation with Skipper he knew it he knew skipper would hate him now that he told the truth of his feelings. He then thought of what skipper said _"now go into your lab and don't come out until you "fix" yourself" _he was right he could just make a concoction to fix himself if he could make a love ray then he can easily make something to "fix" himself he jumped with joy and started right away hours and hours of painstakingly writing notes equations and many other things he finally had his fixture when suddenly he heard something.

"_alright you two be careful be mindful of your surroundings"_

what was going on?

"_alright skippa I mean it's just Fred"_

"_yes I know but stupidity can be deadly I'm trusting you two okay?"_

"_yes sir goodbye"_

wait the other two were going on a mission which meant that...that he was alone with just skipper. Kowalski got scared he didn't know what would happen until.

_**click**_ _**click**_

Kowalski's lab door was opened Kowalski decided to try and pay it no mind and continued his project until two flippers wrapped around his waist Kowalski flinched "Ski-skipper?" "yes Kowalski" skipper said slyly "what are you doing?" then suddenly Kowalski felt something sharp and he soon realized skipper had stabbed him Kowalski wanted to scream but skipper held his beak shut "don't scream you fag!" skipper yelled skipper then threw Kowalski down to the floor tears began streaming down Kowalski's face skipper then got on Kowalski and began to punch him again and again "Don't scream!" skipper yelled Kowalski tried his hardest not to scream skipper then stood up and began to beat Kowalski and stomp and kick his face "YOU DISCUSTING CREATURE!" Skipper yelled "WHAT ARE YOU" skipper yelled in Kowalski's face "a discu-" "A WHAT?" skipper yelled "I'M A DISCUSTING CREATURE!" Kowalski yelled skipper then rapidly beat him up Kowalski was now a bloody mess "I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL OR SCREAM!" skipper yelled

**10 minuted later**

"now hurry up and "fix" yourself you worthless piece of shit" skipper said he then spat in a now bloody and crying Kowalski and left


	2. Another blow

**A/N: hey guys, sorry I didn't mean for the story to make you guys depressed I only write this when I'm really sad, or upset so I apologize to anyone who might have been hurt or offended. Also, on a side note this is a tragedy story it's suppose to be depressing. Now that that's out of the way on to the story.**

**Location: Kowalski's lab**

Kowalski just laid there, a bloody mess. Is this how it was going to be until he "fixed" himself? He wouldn't even last one week if this is what Skipper was going to keep doing. Kowalski picked himself up, and went to his desk to patch himself up. Kowalski then heard more voices outside.

"_Skippa we're back!, where's Kowalski?"_

"_oh him? He's in his lab. Why?"_

"_oh we got him something"_

"_fine then Private, just hurry up."_

The door to Kowalski's lab opened and Private walked in. "Here is that nickle you wanted" Private chirped, but soon Private noticed the badly hurt Kowalski, and quickly shut the door and rushed to his side. "Kowalski?, w-what happened to you?" Private asked full of concern. "Nothing, I'm fine it's just a scratch" Kowalski said as he turned and faced Private. "No Kowalski, this isn't just a scratch. Who did this? I know it couldn't have been one of your inventions." Private said, he wasn't going to settle for one of Kowalski's lies.

"I told you it was nothing Private!, and I mean it!" Kowalski yelled. Soon Skipper came through the door Private was still staring at Kowalski when he flinched. When he looked to see what caused Kowalski to flinch he found out who caused Kowalski's many bruises. "What's going on here?" Skipper's voice boomed with authority and sternness. "Nothing Skippa, me and Kowalski were just talking" Private said in a quiet voice.

"Private leave, I have to talk to Kowalski" Skipper ordered. Private looked at Kowalski who gave a slight nod. Private hesitantly left the laboratory and shut the door behind him. Skipper then stared at Kowalski with an ice cold stare. "So Kowalski, are you trying to corrupt Private with your...disgusting ways?" Skipper said with a calm but stern voice. "N-no skipper I would never" Kowalski said as he backed up into a corner. "Well since beating you a pulp won't work, I guess I have to try another method to keep you at bay" Skipper said as he walked toward Kowalski. "Pleas st-stop" Kowalski said with a trembling voice. Skipper continued to walk toward him, soon he was towering over Kowalski. Skipper then grabbed Kowalski's and forced him up. "Don't hurt me please" Kowalski said, Kowalski knew that it wasn't going to work but was shocked when he felt Skipper force himself in him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that him and Skipper were kissing?


End file.
